


meteor shower

by obelus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, Poetic, except no volleyball, fairytale AU, ha just kidding, hmm no angst but pretty mainstream i guess, i guess, i'm done, ok, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obelus/pseuds/obelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, there were two kings. only one, however, was royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteor shower

Once upon a time, there was a young king who sat alone on his throne in a kingdom of clouded, jagged, glass. His hair was the starless sky at midnight, and his eyes brewed with the blue gray vortex of rain within a hurricane. His demeanor, however, was that of a raven; watchful and quiet when clear of danger, but in the thick of it, he whips the air senselessly with his wings, complaining loudly of his situation. He flees his troubles, dragging down the rest of the flock, and they tolerate it because he is their leader, the fastest of them all.

_The self centered gracefulness of a cat, with the slow, dark aura of a raven._

He is a night animal now. Sometimes he misses worshipping the sun's warmth. The crown placed permanently upon his head is not so kind to the king, however.

_"Fly higher, dive faster, be smarter,"_ it demands, every time tightening its hold on his forehead.

The king wonders if maybe this is what chases away the small glimpses of sunlight he occasionally finds in his kingdom of glass.

\---------------

Once upon that same time, there was a boy known as the little giant. He was very small for his age, but he seemed to take up so much space with his boundless energy that his presence was that of the sun. His dark umber eyes glowed with bright orange flecks of burning desire, hunger to rise higher than the rest on only a small gust of air. He was the wind, pushing, pushing, pushing to be the best, finding the tiniest cracks in even the very strongest iron walls, and toppling them to the earth as he races by. Midnight birds borne of fire ride his shining, flowing wings of turbulence, convincing themselves that someday, _someday,_ they will be able to race the wind to the edges of the world using their own feathers instead of his.

He is also the jumping, sparkling flames that housed these birds, took care of them in their infancy. He spreads at an unimaginable speed, lighting up everything (everyone) he touches. He'll burn right through to your heart if you aren't careful.

His fire leaps at the prospect of something new, hungrily demolishing any new challenge that tries to put him out. He always comes out shining brighter than before.

Focus, however is the one thing that this fire cannot yet master. He is restless, flickering in and out as his energetic happiness makes him rise higher and higher, peering out on the world as he searches for beautiful things (people). One day, he notices a golden crown glittering in his sunlight, and he can't resist the urge to soar toward it. As he slowly nears the crown, the little giant hears its demands growing louder, but all he knows is how beautiful this crown (boy) is.

_"Fly higher, dive faster, be smarter"_

Maybe it was supposed to drive him far, far away from this gray world of glass, but he is drawn to the crown nonetheless, or maybe it is the boy bearing it. 

But it doesn't matter anyway, because the fire melted the soft gold of the crown and burnt through the boy, right to his heart, and the wind lifted him up on his cool, soft wings of air, and now the kingdom of clear, smooth, glass shimmers with fiery hues of orange and yellow.


End file.
